


Mr & Mrs

by ChestnutWheelBarrow



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Davy gets like one mention near the end, Donny’s freaking out, F/M, Gen, I wrote this at like 20 past 2 this morning, I wrote this for my girlfriend, Jimmy’s trying to keep it together even though he’s about to watch the man he loves marry a woman, Julia keeps Trojan as her last name, Julia’s surprisingly calm, Like as a gift thing because I can’t actually see here, Nick’s being Nick, No Beta read we die like men, Novitski-Trojan, That’s pretty much it, Um Julia and Donny get married, Unrelated but beans on toast is the best, almost forgot, he’s super happy for them though, it’s okay though because Wayne sorts him out, may do a part two though but don’t count on it, pretty shit gift but it’s the thought that counts, she gets it hyphenated, so anyway, the actual fic, this is pretty shit and I dunno how weddings work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutWheelBarrow/pseuds/ChestnutWheelBarrow
Summary: A shitty lil’ fic I wrote for my girlfriend at 20 past 2 this morning when I realised it was Valentine’s Day. If this doesn’t make me Boyfriend Of The Year.Oh and Julia and Donny get married.
Relationships: Donny Novitski/Julia Trojan, Julia Trojan/Michael Trojan(past), Nick Radel/Wayne Wright (background)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mr & Mrs

“ _ Fuck fuck fuck! _ ”

Donny hurriedly rushed around the room, checking his hair in the mirror for the fifth time. He straightened his suit and fixed his bowie, only to crumple it all again as he continued to pace around the room.

“Will you just sit down? Everything will be fine!” Jimmy’s words of encouragement seemed to completely unscave the man as his fretting continued, much to the irritation of the rest of the room.

“Everything needs to be more than just  _ fine _ , it needs to be perfect!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, you’re just getting married, it’s not the end of the world.” Nick, who had been sitting somewhat quietly in the far corner of the room, said. 

Donny scoffed and threw his hands up in anguish. “How can you say that? I’m getting married, committing myself to the women I love, nothing can go wrong!”

“Jesus Christ… You sure Julia consented to this?”

Wayne, who had been combing his hair, flicked the back of Nick’s head. “One more mean word from you and you can go wait outside.” Nick grumbled and sulked into his chair, arms crossed and pouting like a child.

The groom-to-be frantically rushed around, rotating between checking his hair in the mirror, reading over his vows, and getting on everyone's last nerve. It was strange to think that 5 years ago he was in a muddy trench on Bougainville Island, and now he was less than an hour away from marrying the love of his life. Donny never thought this day would come, he'd never seen himself as the marrying type, but every time he looked into Julia's eyes or heard her laugh, he couldn't imagine doing anything else with his life. That's why everything had to be perfect today. Julia deserved the world and Donny was going to do his damndest to give her it, even if it killed him.

"How long have we got?" Donny turned to Jimmy.

"About half an hour. We should start heading to the ceremony room soon." Jimmy said.

"Good, okay. That should give me enough time to fix this mess that is going on with my face."   
  
Nick snorted. "Save yourself the trouble, Nova, that's how it always looks and I don't think you can make it any better."   
  
Wayne sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's it, out." The blonde pointed at the door and escorted his shorter companion out, sending an apologetic look to the remaining occupants. 

"Thank you!" Donny called out as the door shut behind them.

Donny huffed and sunk down into one of the nearby arm chairs, he was beyond stressed and needed a moment to compose himself. As much as he loved Julia, there was a nagging doubt in the back of his mind. He kept thinking of all the things that could go wrong and then wondered if he really should be getting married. He kept thinking about what he was like after the war, how  _ broken _ he was, he didn't know if he could subject Julia to that. And then there was Michael, Donny felt like he was somehow betraying his best friend. First he kills him and then he's marrying his wife, what sort of man does that? But then he really thinks. Michael wouldn't want him or Julia to put their lives on hold. He would have wanted them to live on, to meet new people, to laugh and have fun, and eventually, find love. A part of Donny couldn't help but think it was Michael's plan all along.

"Hey," A nudge to his shoulder disrupted Donny's spiral. He looked up to meet Jimmy's gentle smile. "Whatever you're thinking, stop. Today is going to be perfect, so stop stressing."   
  
"Bit too late for that... " Donny sighed.

Jimmy lay a comforting hand on his back, "C'mon, cheer up. You're getting married! Julia is such a lucky woman to have you-- just like your luck to have her. You've got a very happy life ahead of you."   
  


Donny smiled and ran a hand through his hair, giving up with styling it. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and stood up. "Yeah, I do. I'm about to marry the love of my life, and know matter what happens today, that's all that really matters."   
  
"There we go," Jimmy friendly clapped Donny on the shoulder. "Now, let's go before we're late."

  
  


Julia flushed out her curls and wiped a stray fleck of mascara from her eye. Her mother busied around her, floundering around like any mother would on her daughter's wedding day. "Will you calm down? You do know I'm the one getting married today, right?"   
  
June laughed. "Forgive me for wanting things to be perfect, it's not every day your daughter gets married, even if it's the second time."   
  
Julia smiled somewhat sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, me and my big mouth." June cupped her daughter's face lovingly. "He'd be proud of you, you know. Wouldn't want you faltering around all day everyday."

  
"I know, I just can't help but think about all the what if's."   
  
"Well don't. You have a wonderful man who is waiting to spend the rest of his life with you."   
  
Julia smiled and wiped away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes and straightened the skirt of her silk dress. "Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting then."    
  


Donny anxiously fiddled with his fingers as he stood at the altar. The faces of friends and family, his own and Julia's, filled the church. He turned to his left where Jimmy stood, looking calm and collected, a stark difference to how Donny was feeling. The blonde offered a reassuring smile. 

Suddenly, the room filled with music as the church doors swung open. Donny gave a quick glance at the rest of the band to his right, playing the classical wedding march. Davy gave him a cheeky smile and a thumbs up, but Donny couldn't fight the nerves fluttering around in his stomach enough to smile back. He had to fight everything inside him to not turn around as he heard slow footsteps itching closer. In a few seconds he would be standing before his  _ wife _ , Donny would never get used to saying that. A hand graced his shoulder as Julia joined him on the platform, looking as beautiful as every. June offered him a warm smile, before finding her seat at the front of the crowd.

Donny let out a breath as he stared at the woman before him. Julia looked absolutely stunning in her silk, white dress that reached just below her knees. Her hair was curled and falling gracefully on her shoulders. Lips a ruby red and pairing nicely with the bouquet of striking red roses. To say she was breathtaking would be the understatement of the century. Donny wouldn't help but stare in awe and dwell on how truely lucky he was. 

Julia beamed at him and suddenly all his previous worries washed away, like they were never there to begin with. "Hi." He laughed. 

"Hi." She smiled.

The preacher began his speech, not that Donny was really paying attention. He just couldn't get over that fact that this was all real and really happening, and before he knew it, it was time to say his vows. Donny took the cards he had written from Jimmy.

He cleared his throat. "Julia, if you told me 5 years ago that I'd be standing in front of the most beautiful woman I have ever met, about to call her my wife, I would have laughed and asked you what you were smoking." He laughed.

"I am so lucky to have met you. I honestly can't put into words just how much I want this. Want  _ you _ . You're more than just my wife or my lover, you're my best friend, my rock, and without making this too cheesy, my world. I can't thank you enough for just being you and for putting up with me, god knows you deserve a medal for that alone."   
  
"Hear hear!" Came Nick's shout from the corner. Donny found himself laughing, especially when Wayne clapped the smaller man behind the ear. 

"Anyway, all I can really say is, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."   
  
"And now Julia, your vows." The priest said.

"Donny, I will keep this short and sweet, just like you." Julia laughed. "When we first met, I didn't know what to think of you, but now I do. Every time I look at you, I smile because you make me so happy. I never thought I'd ever be happy again after the war, but then you waltzed into my life and proved me wrong. And love has well and truly found me again." 

"And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Ohio, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Donny wasted no time in pulling Julia into a passionate kiss. 

The crowded whooped and cheered, clapping and congratulating, but the couple were too focused on each other. They pulled away from the kiss and rested their foreheads together.    
  


"I love you, Mrs Novitski-Trojan."   
  
"And I you, Mr Novitski."


End file.
